Consistency
by DottieP
Summary: This is my first The Good Wife fic. It was written for the "Everything Changes" 2014 TGW Ficathon. It's short, and there's no porn (I know, it's surprising for me). I may write the porn for this one at some point. Prompt: Kalinda/anyone, "What are you doing here?"


She wasn't expecting anyone tonight, so the knock at the door was a bit of a surprise. She was more shocked to see who was standing on other side.

"What are you doing here?" Lana asked the woman leaning against her doorframe.

"I'm here to see you. Can I come in?" Kalinda responded with a hint of a smile.

"I don't know. It's been months and I haven't heard from you. And then…here you are."

"Here I am."

"What do you want, Kalinda?"

"You."

"The last time I saw you, you said there was no 'us.' This seems like you're asking for something that borders on 'us'."

Slight frustrated, Kalinda replied, "I'm asking for 'right now.' 'Us' can wait."

And with that, Lana felt herself pushed into her apartment by a very demanding & hungry Kalinda. With kisses that were all tongue, Kalinda shoved Lana up against a very familiar wall. A blur of hands pulled at clothing, and moans of anticipation filled the air.

As Kalinda moved down a supple neck, Lana exhaled, "I have a bed, remember?"

Lana could feel Kalinda's smile against her skin; the only response was a nod & tug of her hips as they moved in unison to the bedroom.

A couple of hours later, both women were wrapped in crumpled sheets and enjoying the silence of their mutual satiation. Lana glanced over at Kalinda and didn't want to break this moment, but panic & curiosity got the better of her. "That felt very 'us' like."

Kalinda responded with a simple eyeroll.

"You said it could wait; it's waited. What gives, Kalinda?"

"I wanted to see you. Is that a problem?"

"It is when I haven't heard from you in months."

Kalinda didn't answer; instead, she cast her eyes upward, to the safety of the blankness of the ceiling.

Lana continued, "I've know what happens next so I'll save you the trouble: you should go." She moved to get out of bed, but a small hand caught her elbow.

"Stay," Kalinda whispered. It was a barely audible plea.

Lana sighed and didn't move. "I get it; you don't want a commitment. I'm not asking for one. I don't want the big wedding or white picket fence either. I'm not even suggesting something exclusive." She finally turned around to face the prone woman who still had her hand on Lana's elbow.

Kalinda could only offer a look of incredulity.

"What? Does that surprise you?" Lana asked, smirking.

"A little."

"Wow, I managed to surprise the unflappable Kalinda Sharma."

"Uh huh," Kalinda replied, a bright smile emerging as sat up against the pillows. "So what do you want then?"

Lana turned more fully towards Kalinda and drew her brows together in thought, choosing her words carefully. "Consistency."

"Consistency?"

"Yeah. Dinner once in a while, a call now and then. I don't want to not see you for six months and then for you to just show up and expect something from me. Consistency, as in, I'm on your radar, and you actually want to spend some time with me, not just in bed or against a wall or for work."

"Dinner, huh?" Kalinda teased, the corner of one side of her mouth creeping up into a smirk.

"Yes, dinner," Lana sighed hopefully. She hesitated before continuing, "And maybe stay tonight?"

"That sounds like some of that intimacy stuff," answered Kalinda, playfulness clear in her voice.

"I know; it's terrifying, isn't it?" Lana paused once more in deliberate thought. "Look, I'll play by your flexible rules, but you need to give a little, too, Kalinda."

Immediately, Kalinda pushed Lana against the mattress. She slinked on top of her, brushed her breasts against the other woman's, and lowered her lips a hair's breadth from Lana's. "I thought I did just give, quite a lot if I recall."

Lana tried diligently not to be distracted by the feel of Kalinda's weight on her in all of the right places, and she tried desperately to ignore the subtle roll of her hips. "Mmm, you did, and you're so good at giving. But, if you want to see me, we have to meet in the middle."

Kalinda pulled back from tasting the soft skin just under Lana's ear to look her in the eyes. "So, consistency?"

"Yeah. Think you can do that?"

"I can try."

"Really?" It was Lana's turn to direct an incredulous look at Kalinda.

"Really."

The simple answer triggered a big, beautiful, and flirtatious smile to spread across Lana's face. "Well, now _I'm_ in a giving mood," she asserted in throaty whisper as she flipped Kalinda on to her back.

_Fin_.


End file.
